1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to medical apparatus and methods, and more specifically to vascular catheters, stents and stent delivery systems for use in the coronary and peripheral arteries as well as other vessels and body lumens.
Stenting is an important treatment option for patients with vascular occlusive disease. The stenting procedure involves placing a tubular prosthesis at the site of a lesion, typically within a diseased artery. The procedure is performed in order to maintain the patency of the artery and is often performed after a primary treatment such as angioplasty. Early stent results suffered from high rates of restenosis, i.e. the tendency for the stented artery to become re-occluded following implantation of the stent. However, in recent years, restenosis rates have decreased substantially, due in part to drug eluting stents as well as other improvements in stent delivery methods and stent technology. As a result, the number of stent related procedures being performed worldwide continues to dramatically increase.
Stents are typically either self-expanding or balloon expandable and they are delivered to the arteries using long, flexible vascular catheters typically inserted percutaneously through the patient's femoral artery. For balloon expandable stents, the stents are usually mounted over a balloon on the delivery catheter, thus, when the balloon is inflated, the balloon expands and correspondingly expands and deforms the stent to the desired diameter. The balloon can then be deflated and removed, leaving the stent in place. For self-expanding stents, the stent is simply released from the delivery catheter so that it resiliently expands into engagement with the vessel wall. Self-expanding stents are often used in the peripheral vascular system since they are more resilient than balloon expandable stents. Resilient stents are better suited for implantation into regions of the body closer to the body's surface, such as a peripheral artery, since the stent's resilience helps minimize damage or crushing caused by body movement or externally applied forces.
Self-expanding stents may also be used in the coronary arteries and may provide advantages over balloon expandable stents. Balloon expandable stents are expanded with a balloon typically having a constant diameter. Thus, an expanded stent may not conform well to a coronary artery having variations in diameter due to tortuosity or taper. Therefore, there is a potential for gaps between the outer stent surface and the inner surface of the artery wall. These gaps may lead to thrombus formation and recently, there has been concern that this effect is pronounced in drug eluting stents because the drug delays endothelialization of the stent surface, allowing the gaps to remain for a longer period of time. This may be avoided with self-expanding stents that expand until the outer stent surface is constrained by contact with a vessel wall. Therefore, gaps between the stent and the arterial wall are minimized thereby helping to reduce thrombus formation. Companies such as Devax (Irvine, Calif.) and Cardiomind (Sunnyvale, Calif.) are developing self-expanding stents for implantation into the coronary arteries.
While self-expanding stent technology is promising, accurate delivery of the stents to a treatment site can present a challenge. Because self-expanding stent segments tend to rapidly spring open upon deployment, it is often difficult to control their placement. In some cases, the stents may actually eject or jump away from the delivery catheter. Therefore, a delivery system that allows more precise control of stent deployment and placement is desirable.
Current stent delivery technology suffers from some other potential drawbacks which can make delivery of stents challenging. In particular, current stent delivery catheters often employ stents having fixed lengths. The proper selection of fixed length stents requires accurate knowledge of the lesion length being treated. While lesion length may be measured prior to stent deployment using angiography and fluoroscopy, these measurements are often inaccurate. Thus, if an incorrectly sized stent is introduced to a treatment site, it must be removed from the patient along with the delivery catheter and replaced with a different device having the correct stent size. This prolongs the procedure, increases waste and results in a more costly procedure.
Additionally, and especially in the case of peripheral vascular disease, lesions are often long and diffuse. A single long stent may be deployed to treat a single lesion or to span multiple lesions, however this is not optimal since longer stents tend to have higher fracture rates as well as restenosis rates as compared with shorter stents. Therefore, placement of multiple shorter stents in a long lesion may be advantageous instead of deploying a single long length stent.
The use of “custom length” stents as an alternative to fixed length stents has been proposed. One such approach for providing a custom length stent has been to use segmented stents for treatment in which only some of the stents are deployed for treatment. Several exemplary systems are described in several copending, commonly assigned applications which are listed below. In these systems, the stent segments are deployed by selective advancement over the delivery catheter. After delivering an initial group of segments, the catheter may be repositioned to a new treatment site and a further group of segments can then be deployed. These systems enable treatment of multiple lesions with a single device and may contain up to fifty segments.
Another challenge with existing “custom length” stent delivery systems is that to deliver multiple stent segments to multiple lesion sites requires an intricate delivery system that can be somewhat complex to use. Thus, a simpler delivery system that allows length customization is desirable, especially for use in treating long lesions in the peripheral and coronary vasculature.
For the reasons above, as well as others, it would be desirable to provide improved prosthetic stents and delivery catheters that allow better control of stent length and deployment. It would be particularly desirable to provide catheters which enable stent length to be customized using multiple stent segments. It is also desirable to provide a delivery system that is flexible and can track torturous vessels and that has a simple construction and is less costly and easy to use in deploying a selectable number of stent segments to a treatment site. It is further desirable to provide a stent delivery catheter that can control the delivery and placement of self-expanding stents in the peripheral and coronary vascular system.
2. Description of the Background Art
Prior publications describing catheters for delivering multiple segmented stents include: U.S. Publication Nos. 2004/0098081, 2005/0149159, 2004/0093061, 2005/0010276, 2005/0038505, 2004/0186551 and 2003/013266. Prior related unpublished co-pending U.S. patent applications include Ser. No. 11/148,713, filed Jun. 8, 2005, entitled “Devices and Methods for Operating and Controlling Interventional Apparatus”; Ser. No. 11/148,545, filed Jun. 8, 2005, entitled “Apparatus and Methods for Deployment of Multiple Custom-Length Prosthesis”; Ser. No. 11/344,464, filed Jan. 30, 2006, entitled “Apparatus and Methods for Deployment of Custom-Length Prostheses”; Ser. No. 60/784,309, filed Mar. 20, 2006, entitled “Apparatus and Methods for Deployment of Linked Prosthetic Segments”; Ser. No. 11/469,773 filed Sep. 1, 2006, entitled “Custom Length Stent Apparatus”; and Ser. No. 11/462,951, filed Aug. 7, 2006, entitled “Custom Length Stent Apparatus.” The full disclosures of each of these patents and applications are incorporated herein by reference.